Kawartha Lakes Fire
The City of Kawartha Lakes is protected by the Kawartha Lakes Fire Department. According to the 2006 Census, Kawartha Lakes has 74,561 people living in an area of 3059 square kilometres. Lindsay is the main population centre and home to the department's administration. Kawartha Lakes responds to calls in the adjoining municipalities of Galway-Cavendish and Harvey and Minden Hills. History Kawartha Lakes was formed in 2001 through the amalgamation of all of the various municipalities of Victoria County. The fire departments amalgamated were: *Lindsay-Ops *Bobcaygeon/Verulam *Fenelon Falls *Omemee/Emily *Woodville *Bexley Township *Carden & Dalton Townships *Eldon Township *Laxton, Digby & Longford Townships *Manvers Township *Mariposa Township *Somerville Township Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 9 Cambridge St. North, Lindsay Built 1909 :Unit 111 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1050/800) :Unit 112 - 1990 International 2554 / Almonte front-mount pump (840/1200) :Unit 113 - 2001 International / PK Welding heavy rescue :Unit 114 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1250/300/100' rearmount) (SN#2494) :Parade - 1940 Fargo hose tender :Parade - 1929 American Lafrance pump (840/-) : Fire Station No. 2 – 14 Mary St. East, Omemee :Unit 211 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1050/830/30F) (SN#C067830) :Unit 212 - 1988 Chevrolet C70 / Westank/Jilson front-mount pump (625/2000) :Unit 213 - 1995 Ford / Unicell light rescue Fire Station No. 3 - 1 Duke St., Bobcaygeon Built 1983 :Unit 311 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1050/830/30F) (SN#...C067832) :Unit 312 - 2003 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry tanker (420/1400) (SN#M9022) :Unit 321 - 2003 Ford F550 / Superior mini-pump (CAFS/200) Fire Station No. 4 - 2571 Highway 7, Cunningham Corners :Unit 411 - 2006 International 4400 / Fort Garry pump (1050/800/20F) (SN#A099) :Unit 412 - 1988 White GMC Brigadier / Almonte front-mount pump (625/2500) Fire Station No. 5 – 48 Community Centre Rd., Dunsford :Unit 511 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1050/830/30F) (SN :Unit 512 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1050/2000) (SN#2298) Fire Station No. 6 - Centreline Rd. Built 1994 :2004 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump :1995 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pump (1050/900) (SN#M5398) Fire Station No. 7 - 1449 Highway 7A, Bethany Built 1974 :200? GMC C7500 pump :Unit 712 - 1980 GMC C6500 / MTI tanker (250/1200) :Unit 713 - 1987 Chevrolet Van 30/ PK Bodies light rescue Fire Station No. 8 - 6 Bradley St., Pontypool :Unit 811 - 2001 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pump (1050/800/20F) :Unit 812 - 2002 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry tanker (400/1400) :Unit 813 - Chevrolet Van 30 cube van rescue Fire Station No. 9 - 669 Janetville Rd., Janetville Built 1990 :2008? Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1050/2000) :Unit 911 - 1975 International CO1910B / King pump (1050/900) (ex-Whitby, Ontario) :Unit 912 - 1976 GMC 6500 / MTI (250/1200) :Unit 913 - 1989 Ford E300 light rescue Fire Station No. 10 - 1050 Little Britain Rd., Little Britain :Unit 1011 - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Phoenix pump (625/900) :Unit 1012 – 1985 International S2600 / Krohnert tanker (port./3200) :Unit 1013 – 1999 Ford F450 / Dependable/Pierreville mini-pump (300/250) Fire Station No. 11 - 972 Eldon Rd., Oakwood Built 1976 :Unit 1111 - 1990 GMC Top Kick / Phoenix pump (625/900) :Unit 1112 - 1986 International S2600 / Krohnert tanker (port./3200) :Unit 1113 - 1986 GMC / Superior heavy rescue (ex-Calgary, Alberta) Fire Station No. 12 - 16 Cameron Rd., Cameron :Unit 1211 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1050/830/30F) (SN#C067831) :Unit 1212 - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF / Carl Thibault pump (1050/2000) (SN#C059646) Fire Station No. 14 - 114 Argyle St., Woodville Built 1990 :Unit 1412 - 1985 Ford C800 / Thibault pump (840/1200) (ex-Bracebridge, Ontario) :Unit 1411 - 2002 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (420/1400) :Unit 1413 - 1999 Ford E450 / Almonte light rescue Fire Station No. 15 - 16 Monroe St., Kirkfield Built 1990 :Unit 1511 - 1998 KME Excel pump (1050/300) :Unit 1512 - 1987 Ford F800 / Almonte front-mount pump (625/1500) :Unit 1513 - 1993 Ford E450 / Asphodel light rescue Fire Station No. 16 - 12 Lake Dalrymple Rd., Dalrymple Built 1976 :Unit 1611 - 1987 International S1900 / Almonte pump (840/1000) :Unit 1612 - 1991 Ford F800 / Dependable front-mount pump (625/1500) :Unit 1613 - 1999 Ford E450 / Almonte light rescue Fire Station No. 17 - 7481 Highway 35, Norland :Unit 1711 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Hub/ALF pump (1050/1000) :Unit 1712 – 1989 Ford F900 / 1977 Hutchinson tanker (-/3000) :Unit 1713 - 1995 Ford E / Unicell light rescue Fire Station No. 18 - 24 Majestic St., Kinmount Built 1979 :Unit 1811 - 1989 Ford F800 / Dependable pump (625/1000) :Unit 1812 - 1987 Ford F800 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) Fire Station No. 19 - 47 Granby Rd., Coboconk :Unit 1911 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Carl Thibault pump (1050/1000) :Unit 1912 - 2002 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry tanker (420/1400) :Unit 1913 - 2000 Ford F450 / 1985 Dependable light rescue :Unit 011 (Spare) - 1978 International CO1810B / King pump (840/500) Fire Station No. 20 - 186 Burnt River Rd., Burnt River Built 1995 :Unit 2011 - 2006 International 4400 / Fort Garry pump (1250/800/30F) (SN#A100) :Unit 2012 - 1990 Ford F800 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :Unit 2013 - 1997 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue :Unit 2019 - 1990 Ford / Unicell rehab :Parade - 1939 International / Lafrance hose tender (ex-Toronto) Fire Station No. 21 - 60 Somerville 3rd Concession Rd., Baddow Built 1965/1967 :Unit 2111 – 1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) (ex-Mississauga, Ontario) :Unit 2112 - 1995 Ford L9000 / 2001 FIBA-Canning tanker (-/3000) :Unit 2113 - 1989 Ford E350 rescue van Fire Station No. 22 - 9 John St., Fenelon Falls Built 1989 :Unit 2211 - 2007 Spartan Advantage / Carl Thibault pump (1050/800) (SN#C059645) :Unit 2212 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2103) :Unit 2214 - 1988 Mack MR686S / Anderson/Bronto (1250/300/90' platform) (SN#CS-1250-123) :Unit 2215 - 2008 International DuraStar/ PK welding air/light :Parade - 1935 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pump (500/) On order :2011 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump :2011 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump :2011 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump / tanker :2010 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump (for Janetville) :2010 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump (for Kirkfield) :2010 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (for Little Britain) :2010 Spartan / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (for Oakwood) Future plans :2010 capital budget includes new pumper/tankers for Omemee (to replace 1988 unit) and Kirkfield (to replace 1987 Ford / Almonte unit), plus new rescue pumpers for Little Britain (1991 GMC / Phoenix to be reassigned to Dalrymple) and Oakwood (1991 GMC / Phoenix to be reassigned to Kinmount). Assignment unknown :2003 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry tanker (420/1400) :1999 International 4900 / Superior pump (SN#SE 1902) :1997 Ford F350 / Reading mini-pump (port./400) :1987 Ford F350 / Dependable mini-pump (300/400) (ex-Cambridge, Ontario) :1987 International S tanker (-/3500) Retired apparatus :1989 Chevrolet Beauville rescue van :1988 Chevrolet Van 20 rescue van :1986 GMC Vandura rescue van :1985 GMC Vandura 3500 / Del light rescue :1985 Chevrolet Van 30 / Unicell light rescue :1981 Ford L900 / King pump (1050/800) (ex-Brantford, Ontario) :1981 GMC C7000 / Pierreville (625/700) (SN#PFT-1114) :1981 Ford F800 / 1994 Dependable tanker (-/1600) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :1980 Ford C800 / Pierreville pump (840/600) (ex-Newmarket, Ontario) :1980 Scot C1FD/ Pierreville pump (1050/500) (ex-Mississauga, Ontario) :1980 Dodge cube van rescue :1979 Ford C / King pump (840/500) (ex-Brantford, Ontario) (SN#79004) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) (ex-Cambridge, Ontario) :1978 Ford C900 / Pierreville pump (840/500) (ex-Newmarket, Ontario) :1978 Chevrolet Van 30 / PK Welding light rescue :1978 Chevrolet light rescue :1977 International L1700 / FD-built tanker :1977 Ford L / 1981 Almonte front-mount pump :1977 Dodge Tradesman rescue van :1976 Ford F tanker :1976 Chevrolet C65 / Almonte front-mount pump (625/1000) :1975 Ford L / King pump (1050/500) (ex-Barrie, Ontario) :1975 Ford E373 command :1974 Dodge / King tanker (250/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / King pump (840/500) :1972 Ford F600 / Thibault pump (625/500) :1971 Ford L tanker (200/2400) :1971 International / 1981 Almonte tanker :1970 GMC C6500 / King pump (840/500) (SN#70010) (ex-Peterborough, Ontario) :1969 GMC / King pump (625/500) (SN#69019) :1969 Ford C / King pump (625/?) (ex-Malahide, Ontario) :1965 American Lafrance 900 Aero-Chief tower (-/-/90') (ex-Kingston, Ontario) :1960 Mercury C800 / King quint (625/200/65' midship) (SN#5921) (ex-Lindsay, Ontario) :GMC / MTI front-mount pump :GMC tanker :Chevrolet C60 heavy rescue (200/800) :Ford E350 cube van rescue External links *Kawartha Lakes Volunteer Firefighter Association *Somerville Township Fire Stations Category:Victoria County, Ontario